My Sweet Savior
by twilighter4ever-ec4e
Summary: Edward's point of view - The minutes Bella was racing through the city of Volterra trying to reach Edward before he could end his life. One Shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters.

**My Sweet Savior**

A few more minutes were all I would be forced to endure of this miserable existence, just a few more minutes. Aro had declined my request to end my life, so I was forced to go to drastic measures. All the preparations were in place; I only had minutes to wait until noon. The sun would be the brightest then, directly overhead, creating the best effect.

I knew the Volturi guards were in place now, prepared to act as soon as I stepped out into the sunlight. I only wished it to be a quick end, so I could once again be reunited with my Bella. I hoped with all I had that Carlisle was right. That somehow, despite everything I'd done, everything I was, somehow I could be with her again.

I removed my shirt, for maximum effect, closed my eyes and waited. Thoughts of Bella flooded my mind. Her perfect heart-shaped face. Her wide, chocolate brown eyes that allowed me most access into her infuriatingly silent mind.

I remembered the first time I snuck into her bedroom to watch her sleep. How she had uttered my name over and over again in her sleep. The way her warm body felt pressed against my stone cold body as I held her in my arms. The sweet, sweet sound of her voice calling my name.

A deep, booming chime came from the clock tower, ah-just a few more moments. I swear I heard her voice calling out to me from all of the chaos of the square. "Edward" was all she called out, over and over again.

Soon my love, I will be with you again very soon. Only a few more seconds until I am with you once again. The breeze blew, and I smelled her sweet floral scent. The clock continued to toll, it was almost time.

One last memory of Bella flittered through my mind. She was laying with me in our meadow. When I showed her how the sunlight bounces off my body like a thousand glittering diamonds, she had not been repulsed, no; instead she looked at me with adoration. She thought I was beautiful. The way her fingertips had stoked my arms, my hands, my face. Nothing in the world could compare to her touch, nothing.

Dear, sweet Bella, I am so very sorry for everything. How I wish I had been strong enough to stay away when I left the first time, right after your arrival. If I had stayed away for a few years, you would not have fallen in love with me, I would not have destroyed your life, and you would still be alive.

The clock tolled one last time, and I took a large stride forward, toward the light, toward the end of my life. "No!" Bella screamed "Edward, look at me!" Her voice sounded so real; of course it was not. I was imagining it, but there was nothing else I'd rather hear in my last few seconds on this earth. Something slammed into me from the direction I was stepping. The clock tolled again as I opened my eyes. Bella stood before me, looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

I never thought a monster like me would be granted any type of afterlife, especially not a pleasant one, but Carlisle had remained strong in his faith if nothing else. "Amazing, Carlisle was right." I felt whole again. I never wanted to let her go; I would not let her go again. I raised my hand and gently stroked her cheek. She still felt as soft and fragile as she had in life. Everything was as it should be again.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good," I mused half to myself. I closed my eyes again and pressed my lips to Bella's hair. "_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty,_" I murmured as the last chime boomed out of the clock tower. I breathed in her tantalizing scent and added, "You smell just exactly the same as always." I looked into Bella's eyes. "So maybe this _is_ hell. I don't care. I'll take it." I would take this torment for as long as I was allowed. It was a price I would willingly pay a thousand times over, if it meant I got to be with her forever.

"I'm not dead," she interrupted. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" I felt her struggling in my grasp as I tried to comprehend what she was saying. "What was that?" I inquired.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi-" she spoke the words urgently.

I understood in an instant what she was saying. I knew they were moving in, I had to protect her. No we were not dead, yet, but once again I had placed her in gravest of situations. It was not promising. I had upset the Volturi, that I was sure of, but I was going to protect Bella this time at all costs. I knew how it felt to lose her, and I was not about to lose her again.

*************************************************************************************

*All quotes come from Stephenie Meyers book "New Moon" pages 451 - 453.


End file.
